herofandomcom-20200223-history
Betty Cooper
Elizabeth "Betty" Cooper is the third tritagonist in the Archie comic series. Her best friend (and occasional rival) is Veronica Lodge. She also has a crush on Archie. She is a member of The Archies, Archie's music group, usually as its tambourine player (although in some recent comics, she has been seen as the group's second guitar player). The live action version of Betty is portrayed by Lili Reinhart in Riverdale. History Elizabeth "Betty" Cooper is portrayed as a nice, beautiful, smart, sweet, tomboyish and funny girl with blonde hair. Her eyes are typically described as blue, but are only drawn as such in later years and during close-up shots of her face; at all other times, her eyes are simply drawn with black ink. The quintessential 17-year-old girl next door, Betty's middle class upbringing is a world apart from the flashy lifestyle of her wealthy friend and rival, Veronica Lodge. Nowhere is this more evident than when she and Veronica are competing for Archie Andrews' heart, and yet they remain best friends (Veronica once told Archie that she and Betty are only rivals in unimportant matters...like boys.) In the late 1960s, the two girls joined Archie's band, a garage band appropriately named The Archies. Both sang (usually backup), and Betty played tambourine, while Veronica played piano. This implies that Veronica is more musically talented, but this is not necessarily true. Some stories indicate that Betty is the better vocalist. Additionally, there is little consistency in the instruments she is able to play. Betty has played the recorder, tambourine, maracas, guitar, banjo, keyboard, saxophone, cello, and the bongos. Interests and Personality Betty's hobbies include sports (including baseball), cooking, and making her own clothing. She loves fashion and driving around the block. Betty is a scuba diver wearing a red shorty wetsuit, breathing with a scuba tank she carries on her back and a regulator in her mouth, wears red flippers on her feet and a mask on her face, but she swims underwater. Betty has a talent with animals (she owns a cat, Caramel) and often operates small businesses concerning them no matter how troubling they turn out. She is very concerned with the environment and other social issues and encourages the rest of the gang to clean up after themselves. She keeps a small garden in her backyard, to which she tends occasionally. She loves children and sometimes babysits Jellybean with Jughead as well as other children in Riverdale. Occasionally, families hire Betty to keep their elderly members company. Contrary to the "dumb blonde" stereotype and despite her beauty, Betty actually has an above-average intelligence and is one of the smartest students at Riverdale High School. In one story she won an award and was sent to compete in New York and has won numerous academic awards. At one point, she gained ESP when an encyclopedia accidentally fell on her head. This ability took away all hope for the future; Archie asked her for a date, but she knew that Archie would dump her for Veronica. She lost her ESP power when a ball that Reggie kicked accidentally hit her; in her gratefulness, she gave him a thankful kiss. Betty appears in all of the current Riverdale-related titles that are published by Archie Comics. Specifically, Betty stars in Betty, Betty and Veronica, and Betty and Veronica Spectacular. Gallery Betty-and-Jughead-Comics.jpg|Betty and Jughead. Xcheryl-blossom-topless.png.pagespeed.ic.vORjISG7aE.jpg Riverdale.jpg Promotional_Photo_Betty_Cooper.jpg|Lili Reinhart as Betty in Riverdale Betty_Cooper.png|Betty Cooper in Archie Weird. 6436345345.PNG.png|Betty Cooper in The Archie Show. 53f1748b0acae718ef61dcded5ca1bd2.jpg tna-26-horray-for-hollywood-39-betty-happy.jpg|Betty Cooper in The New Archies. tna-10-stealing-the-show-49-betty-cinderella-wrong.jpg MV5BODRiYzBiM2EtMWEwZi00MzBkLWFiNDEtODFiN2YwNGU5OTc1XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMTEwODg2MDY@._V1_.jpg|Betty Cooper in The U.S. of Archie. 1435497926_1.jpg 134..PNG.png Trivia *She was portrayed by Lili Reinhart in Riverdale. Category:Female Category:Archie Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:In Love Category:Animal Kindness Category:Love Rivals Category:Envious Category:Selfless Category:Outright Category:Loyal Category:Big Good Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Passionate Learners Category:Genius Category:Protectors Category:Bond Creator Category:Mascots